Pecado Capital
by RedBlue Rose
Summary: La lujuria es un pecado del que nadie puede escapar, Esther y Abel tampoco son la excepción, pero, ¿que los llevó a caer en la tentación? Lemmon. Ab/Es


El fic se desarrolla entre el término de la misión en el Imperio, y la visita de Esther a Londinium :P

Los personajes pertenecen a Sunao Yoshida sensei (QEPD) ... espero haber hecho un buen trabajo,sensei.. u.u

* * *

><p>Estaban hambrientos y agotados, mojados hasta la médula. Habían logrado escapar de los malhechores alejándose de la ciudad mientras llovía torrencialmente hasta llegar a una pequeña posada de ambiente acogedor.<p>

El casero fijaba la mirada en Esther mientras que Abel parloteaba tratando de conseguir dos habitaciones para poder pasar la noche por el momento, pues al día siguiente el vaticano les mandaría dinero para volver a Roma.

- solo hay una habitación pues la ciudad tiene muchos visitantes por estos días y muchos se alojan en posadas de los alrededores – dijo el hombre rechoncho detrás del mostrador- la habitación tiene una cama doble, sofá, baño con agua caliente y tiene una chimenea. Cuesta 100 dinares**(*)**, tienen suerte – Esther y Abel torcieron el gesto. No tenían más a donde ir, y claro compartir una habitación no era algo que les emocionara.

- no nos queda otra opción – murmuró Esther – estoy muy cansada, no creo que podamos caminar hacia a otro hotel. Esto lo hago por la última...

- de acuerdo, la tomamos. – comentó el sacerdote al casero.

- bien síganme – les dijo el hombre mirándolos inquisitivamente al aceptar la habitación, ambos eran servidores de Dios y que se quedaran los dos en un cuarto sin darle mucha importancia, ciertamente era raro pero a él que le importaba, con tal de que le pagaran no había porque preguntarse tanta cosa. – Aquí – se paró frente a una puerta oscura y les entregó las llaves – si necesitan comida, me buscan en el mostrador, aunque claro, eso se cobra por aparte.

- gracias, señor... –dijo Esther casi a punto de bostezar

- los veo en la mañana – dijo el hombre mientras se iba por el pasillo. Abel abrió la puerta del cuarto y ambos entraron mirando el pequeño espacio, no era de lo mejor pero al menos podrían dormir allí y quitarse el frio con la chimenea y un baño caliente. Prendieron una lamparilla que estaba junto a la cama para ver mejor el cuarto.

- Te cedo la cama, Esther. – dijo el crusnik de lo más tranquilo mientras intentaba encender el fuego.

- pero padre, usted es más grande, yo quepo en el sofá fácilmente y...

- No, no. Esther. Tú dormirás en la cama. – Seguía intentando encender el fuego – yo duermo en cualquier parte, así sea en el piso, no me importa. – se encogió de hombros sin voltear a mirarla. – Deberías tomar un baño caliente, te vas a resfriar.

- sí. Pero... no puedo ponerme la ropa de nuevo, está muy mojada y pensaba colgarla cerca al fuego para que se secase pero...

- no te preocupes, algo idearemos – le sonrió y ella se sintió extraña – anda. – Abel le volvió a dar la espalda para encarar el fuego de la chimenea. Había cierto sentido de sobreprotección que emanaba de él al modo de ver de Esther, sin embargo ella se fue hacia el baño sin darle mucha importancia, estaba muy cansada como para pensar.

Tomó su baño con lentitud, el agua caliente estaba deliciosa y ella quería disfrutarla al máximo, sin embargo la piel de sus dedos ya se estaba arrugando lo que indicaba que debía salir. Se puso su ropa interior mojada junto con su camisón empapado que era de color rosa pálido de tirantes delgados y se quedó un momento congelada con su hábito de monja entre los brazos._ ¡No puedo salir así!_, se dijo a si misma alarmada mientras se le coloreaba el rostro. Pero si se volvía a poner la ropa mojada, se resfriaría...

- ¿Esther? –La voz masculina la sobresaltó - ¿estás bien? Llevas mucho rato ahí y me preguntaba si te había pasado algo.

- estoy bien, estoy bien - se inquietó

- emmm... Dejé una cobija colgada e la perilla de la puerta y te... te cubres con ella al salir, me avisas cuando vayas a salir y...y te doy la espalda. – su voz sonaba extraña

- ah, gracias... ya... ya voy salir. – con sus ropas mojadas en la mano, abrió la puerta y sacó la cabeza para asegurarse de que Nightroad estuviera dándole la espalda, no es que desconfiara pero se quería asegurar. Tomó la cobija de la perilla y se la pasó por encima de los hombros para arroparse. Colgó la ropa cerca de la chimenea y se sentó frente a ella en la alfombra; todo mientras el hombre larguirucho seguía dándole la espalda –eh, ya, puede voltear, padre. – ella notó que Abel ya se había quitado su sotana, zapatos y medias, solo tenía puesto el pantalón negro y la camisa de manga larga negra que lleva debajo de sus ropas del vaticano. Al oírla él asintió al voltearse para luego acomodarse el puente de sus lentes redondos, y le dedicó una leve sonrisa antes de entrar al cuarto de baño.

Cuando Esther se aseguró de que su compañero de trabajo no iba a salir del baño por un buen rato, se descubrió un poco para que el calor del fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea alcanzara su piel y a su cuerpo adolorido y cansado; le faltaba poco para quedarse dormida allí sentada pero el frio de sus ropas mojadas se lo impedía junto con el hambre que la acosaba, pero al menos estaba bajo techo y a salvo junto con alguien quien iba protegerla a toda costa. Observaba las llamas bailar como si estuviese en trance, los destellos amarillos y naranjas acaparaban su atención y la llenaban de confort y calidez. Sonrió levemente mientras se le cerraban los ojos, pero la puerta del baño se abrió y su sueño se esfumó.

- Lo lamento, ¿te estabas durmiendo? – Abel hizo una cara graciosa mientras acomodaba la sabana que tenia sobre los hombros para cubrirse mejor; sostenía su camisa y pantalón a la altura justa para cubrir su ropa interior y parte de su torso, Esther se sonrojó, se cubrió rápidamente con la cobija y fijó su mirada en el fuego. Sin embargo aquella interesante imagen mental que le había dejado Abel seguía bailando frente a sus ojos; el cabello plateado mojado y rebelde cayendo por su pecho y hombros cubiertos eran algo que jamás había estado en su imaginación; él tampoco tenía sus lentes redondos. Era casi como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito, aunque no podía determinarse si había sido algo intencional o no, Abel era a veces tan torpe y distraído que no se sabía la verdadera intención de muchas de sus acciones... – ¿Esther?

- ¿eh? – ella no lo miró

- te estabas durmiendo ¿cierto?

- ah sí –susurró – pero no importa. –en ese momento su estomago hizo algunos ruidos delatores acerca de cuanta hambre tenía, ella se sonrojó mientras el sacerdote rompió a reír – ¡No es gracioso! – se enojó ella al tiempo que se le subían mas los colores al rostro. Él colgó su ropa, se acercó a la sotana y sacó una bolsa de plástico, se sentó al lado de la pelirroja; abrió la bolsa y afortunadamente contenía galletas de avena y panecillos de chocolate y nueces. Le cedió un poco más de la mitad del contenido de la bolsa a la chica para luego comer en silencio por algunos segundos.

- Siento...no poder darte una comida decente. –Dijo él con la boca llena - Ojalá me pagaran más, Caterina es muy tacaña conmigo. No tiene en cuenta que me da mucha hambre y que además ya no ando solo, y que...

- está bien, padre. Yo me conformo con esto. – Ella tomó un respiro –Gracias –pausó -. Al menos no estamos corriendo bajo la lluvia. –Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. Él podía ser tonto o pretender serlo, podía ser despistado y un poco quejumbroso, más sin embargo siempre buscaba el bienestar de los demás sin importarle el propio. –estaba rico, gracias de nuevo – comentó Esther al terminar de comer, fijando la mirada en la alfombra.

- De nada – le oyó decir a él.

La cercanía entre ambos en ese instante la hacía sentir de alguna manera desconcertada; no era la primera vez que compartía una habitación con el sacerdote, sin embargo luego de que le había mostrado su otra cara siendo crusnik y todo lo que habían pasado juntos en el imperio, Esther se sentía más cercana a él a pesar de que no conocía mucho de la vida de Abel; había cierto sentimiento de intimidad bullendo bajo todas las capas de distanciamiento que podrían haber entre los dos.

Esther bostezó y se frotó los ojos, el sueño la vencía y los ojos le pesaban. Se removió en su asiento con un dejo de intranquilidad y frunció el ceño.

- Creo que voy a dormirme ya, no puedo aguantarme el estar despierta por mucho más. – la voz de Esther fue meramente un susurro, como si estuviera contándole un secreto al hombre a su lado.

- espera – le dijo Abel – la...la ropa que...llevas puesta, ¿aún está mojada? – Ella lo miró de forma extraña pero luego asintió – te vas a resfriar - su voz tenía un tinte de reprobación.

- Qué más da. Al parecer no podrá evitarse que me enferme– Ella suspiró

-deberías esperar a que se seque tu ropa – Abel se veía pensativo – puedes... podrías recostarte en mi hombro...si te duermes mientras esperas...frente a la chimenea hasta que... se te seque la ropa. – se aclaró la garganta y se quedó mirando el fuego con cierto aire distante.

Su afecto por la chica había crecido desde hacía algún tiempo, total él era como su protector cuando ella no podía cuidarse por sí misma (no es como si ella no fuera fuerte), sin embargo sus afectos habían tomado otro camino y para él era difícil aceptar todo ello; especialmente por su propio pasado de dolor y sufrimiento por la muerte de su amada y no sabía si podía permitirse cualquier afecto de esa índole por alguien más. Además de afecto había algo de atracción...

- ermmm...- la vacilación en la voz de Esther atrajo su atención, se veía tensa pero luego relajó sus hombros y suspiró – bie...bien. – se acercó un poco más hacía él para luego recostarse con lentitud en su brazo; él era bastante alto como para que ella no alcanzara su hombro. La calidez que emanaba de su piel a través de la sabana era reconfortante y entibiaba la mejilla de Esther, eso sin dejar pasar el suave aroma a sándalo que lo caracterizaba.

- ummm... ¿mejor? –le preguntó Abel mirándola con cierta ternura, ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Realmente se sentía cómoda estando a su lado, pero se preguntaba si era correcto o no; nunca había sido tan cercana con él sin embargo se estaba quedando dormida rápidamente.

Esther sintió como una mano le arropaba un poco mas con la cobija que tenía encima y ella pestañeó, luego esa misma mano afectuosa le aplacó el cabello revuelto y la sostuvo un momento por el brazo- Te vas cayendo de a pocos mientras te quedas dormida – había un toque humorístico en la voz masculina. Pausó un momento – a ver... –Abel le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Esther y ella se sintió abrumada en un segundo; se quedó mirándolo medio sorprendida y medio avergonzada, hasta sintió que las mejillas se le ponían rosadas pero él simplemente le regaló una suave sonrisa. _¿Qué está pasando?_, se preguntó la pelirroja al cerrar los ojos y sentirse tan anonadada con el brazo de Abel a su alrededor y su cuerpo tan cerca de ella. _¿Por qué hace esto?, _al pensarlo sintió un impulso de levantarse con brusquedad y simplemente irse a la cama pero por otro lado no quería, sólo quería permanecer ahí, sin decir una sola palabra. Abel sintió la tensión en los hombros de la chica y dejó caer el brazo.

- lo siento...- evitó mirarla a los ojos – yo no...yo solo quería...yo solo quería que estuvieses cómoda, lo lamento mucho. – Esther se percató del cambio en el tono de su voz, algo no estaba del todo bien. Buscó su mirada para entender de qué se trataba pero lo ojos del color de un lago invernal le rehuían.

-Padre...

Él volteó a verla, una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada adornaba su rostro. Una de las manos de Abel se posó en la mejilla de Esther, con el pulgar limpió de la comisura de sus labios algunas migas de galletas mientras se reía un poco y la muchacha lo miraba entre desconcertada y apenada. Un impulso momentáneo de Abel hizo que aquel pulgar rozara los delgados labios con delicadeza, acariciándolos como si fueran pétalos de rosa. De una u otra forma eran tentadores, y él sabía que debía restringirse, no volver a los muy antiguos hábitos de dejarse llevar por la mala combinación de la oportunidad y los impulsos irracionales; pero esta vez simplemente no podía controlarse.

Acercó rápidamente sus labios a los de Esther, como si fuera un niño robándole un beso a la niña que le gusta; el contacto fue exquisito, lo notó de inmediato y luego se retiró para mirar la reacción de la chica. Podía esperar cualquier cosa, incluso el ser golpeado, con Esther no se sabía. Los ojos azules profundo lo miraban de vuelta con incredulidad, los labios femeninos temblaban como si en cualquier momento fueran pronunciar una palabra pero eso nunca pasó, en cambio ella se tocó los labios como si todo fuera irreal.

Su silencio solo avivó el impulso de Abel quien volvió a besarla, simplemente tenía que hacerlo. Colocó su mano en la mejilla de ella y la otra en su cuello, estaba bastante decidido; mientras que a Esther la traicionaban todas sus emociones. Quería alejarlo y cachetearlo por ser tan atrevido pero sentía que no podía hacerlo, sus labios le proporcionaban una sensación deliciosa que no conseguía ignorar, su mente estaba confusa y jamás se imaginó que algo así podía pasar aunque no conseguía evitar disfrutarlo.

Sus labios tensos se relajaron y le dieron la bienvenida a los labios de Abel con movimientos inseguros y temerosos, aunque fueron tomando firmeza a medida que pensaba menos en la situación; sus dedos se entrelazaron el cabello plateado, el cual aun estaba húmedo. Un par de minutos después sus labios se separaron para tomar algo de aire, y luego continuaron el beso con más profundidad y confianza hasta que sus lenguas se tocaron, un pequeño gemido retumbó el pecho de Esther. Después de unos momentos los labios de Abel trazaron un camino desde la boca de la chica hasta su cuello, saboreando la piel blanca y lozana, descubriendo con sus manos los hombros de Esther que estaban abrigados con la cobija. Besando la base de su cuello y su clavícula se hizo paso hacia su hombro derecho donde la mordió muy suavemente antes de deslizar los tirantes del camisón y del sostén tipo top que usaba.

- Padre...

- dime Abel, por favor – vociferó él contra la piel de la pelirroja, se sentía _raro_ que lo llamara de ese modo en semejante situación. En ese momento ella volvió a la realidad, se puso algo tensa.

_¿Esto es correcto?, _se preguntó así misma mientras recordaba el asunto del celibato opcional dentro del vaticano** (*)**, los labios del crusnik dejaron de moverse y luego él se alejó .La monja miró el fuego antes de decidirse a hablar.

- ¿es...un pecado? – ella se tocó el cuello donde conservaba la sensación placentera que había dejado los besos de Abel. - ¿es...es correcto? -Él suspiró.

-mmm...pues a decir verdad Esther, la...la lujuria es un pecado capital, aunque... creo que hay peores cosas – ensombreció su voz y su mirada al pensar en su pasado plagado de guerra y muertes – si es correcto o no, eso lo decides tú - la miró directamente a los ojos, esperando una reacción, un movimiento, una respuesta; ella simplemente asintió sopesando muy bien cada palabra por unos cuantos minutos mientras su mirada fluctuaba entre la chimenea y sus manos. Lo miró y suspiró antes tocarle el hombro por encima de la sabana, sus miradas se cruzaron y ella sonrió un poco al deslizar su mano temblorosa hacia el centro del pecho de Abel. No se necesitó más confirmación que eso antes de volver besarse con algo menos de delicadeza. En verdad habían peores pecados que esto, el _deseo_ era simplemente la expresión de la naturaleza del cuerpo humano y siendo este tan bello y perfecto, no podía haber nada de malo en ello o ¿sí?

Él se acercó más a ella, presionando sus pectorales contra los pechos de Esther, tanto que la chica retrocedió algunos centímetros; casi que le estaba insinuando que se recostara sobre la alfombra y la cobija. Ella lo dudó y prefirió aferrarse más a él mientras lo besaba, sin embargo terminó recostándose de espaldas en la cobija, removiendo la sabana de los hombros de Abel en el proceso. Su cuerpo era obviamente pálido, delgado pero atlético y se podían ver los músculos marcados solo lo justo para hacerlo tan atractivo como fuese posible. Las pequeñas manos de Esther recorrieron algo de piel sintiendo unas cosquillas inexplicables en las palmas además de unas cuantas cicatrices a en su camino. Era extremadamente agradable el tener aquel cuerpo encima suyo, tan cerca, siendo tan cálido y suave; apostaba a que sus mejillas estaban totalmente rosadas.

Las manos de Abel concentraron su toque en los brazos de Esther, luego en su cintura por encima de la ropa mojada y finalmente en la sensible piel de sus muslos, arrancándole unos sinceros suspiros. Los dedos curiosos se aventuraban por debajo del camisón para acariciar su vientre, luego un poco más arriba casi hasta sus pechos para descender de nuevo a la cara interior de las tornadas piernas de la chica. Dejó de besarla en los labios y la miró un momento para hablarle.

- ¿te sientes cómoda? – su voz era profunda y algo ronca, se notaba que no estaba muy concentrado en hablar sino en no apoyar todo el peso de su cuerpo en la pelirroja además proveerle deleite a tocar sus muslos.

- si – habló por lo bajo como si le faltara por completo el aliento.

- perfecto – murmuró Abel en su oído haciendo que su mano ascendiera lentamente hasta la ropa interior de la chica haciendo que ella tomara aire bruscamente por la sorpresa, para después comenzar a acariciarla en su zona intima por encima de la ropa. Para ella el mundo tenía que estar en llamas, definitivamente lo estaba; una ola de calor repentina la absorbió al sentir tan atrevido movimiento del hombre, sin embargo se sentía muy apenada, nadie la había tocado de esa forma nunca aunque innegablemente era placentero, a un extremo que ni ella misma comprendía. Se mordió el labio fuertemente para no hacer un pequeño escándalo -¿Qué tal, eh? – le preguntó Abel besando su cuello, ella solo pudo responder con un gemido ahogado. – Muy bien – comentó con autosatisfacción aumentando un poco la presión y el ritmo de los roces; quería proporcionarle todo el placer que le fuera posible.

Unos momentos después de haber comenzado tocarla de esa forma tan sublime, él se detuvo repentinamente - mmm...creo que esto está estorbando, ¿no lo crees? – dijo Abel sosteniendo la parte de inferior del camisón rosado entre sus dedos, ella titubeó pero asintió. Se lo quitó de a pocos, con cuidado sabiendo que si se apresuraba mucho podía incomodar a la pelirroja. – Listo – sonrió al terminar de remover la prenda y ponerla a un lado. Sus cuerpos se sentían realmente acompañados ahora, piel sobre piel, y aunque no estuviesen completamente desnudos era un deleite completo el solo estar juntos de esa forma. Por la manera en la que Abel tocaba el cuerpo delgado de Esther, ella ya sabía que iban a llegar hasta el _final _y ella lo deseaba pero...

- ¿Podemos movernos a la cama, por favor? – preguntó ella con torpeza. No quería que su primera vez fuera en la alfombra sucia de un hotel, al menos en la cama sería diferente pensaba ella.

- Claro, como te sientas mejor. – la tomó en sus brazos junto con la cobija que tenía debajo y la levantó hasta llevarla la cama y depositarla en el cómodo lecho. Él suspiró antes de hablar – tengo tanta suerte –sonrió al recostarse junto a ella. Besó el cuello de Esther al tocarle el abdomen plano que tenía algunas cicatrices de misiones pasadas, pero por ello su belleza no disminuía, pues con cada prenda que le era retirada, era revelada ante él un poco más de su belleza oculta, por lo cual quería removerle toda la ropa comenzando con su sostén. Lo removió de igual forma que al camisón (con algo de cooperación por parte de la chica) y al final ella se cubrió con sus brazos estando muy sonrojada. – Eres demasiado hermosa para que te cubras – trató de disuadirla frotando sus brazos con cariño hasta que lo logró y se quedó admirándola –Ves, eres hermosa.

- No, tengo cicatrices y soy muy pálida y flacucha – dijo ella con desaliento

- Eso es mentira – de nuevo volvió a atacar su cuello y descendiendo besó el espacio entre sus senos, posteriormente prestó atención a cada uno de ellos besando las cúspides rosadas de sus pechos redondos, claro no sin obtener algunos ruidos excitantes por parte de ella; luego mimó su abdomen prestando especial atención a la marca en forma de estrella que ella tenía. A ese punto él ya no podía resistirlo más, quería hacerla suya, era tan divina y deseable –Hermosa...-

Se quitó la ropa interior y luego le quitó los pantis ella, la anticipación lo estaba matando. Se posicionó entre las piernas femeninas, apartándolas un poco una de la otra y volvió a acariciar su cuerpo por completo.

- Ab...- Esther iba protestar pero el crusnik no la dejó terminar

-estarás bien, lo prometo. Duele un poco al principio, pero...ya verás. – juntaron sus labios por enésima y al mismo tiempo Abel se adentraba en ella con cuidado, la muchacha se removió inquieta; claro que dolía, aunque era soportable hasta cierto punto. Él le acarició la mejilla – todo...va estar bien.

El ritmo inicial de sus movimientos era muy suave y precavido, quería además de ser gentil con la chica, que estuviese cómoda con la nueva intrusión a su cuerpo y con el enorme sentimiento de intimidad que conllevaba el estar _juntos_. Esther se abrazaba a él con mucha fuerza, se sentía extremadamente vulnerable, y a eso se sumaba todas las nuevas emociones que le provocaban el compartir de forma tan íntima con otra persona; mas que abrumada estaba sorprendida de lo bien que podía llegar a sentirse y de lo rápido que había desaparecido aquel dolor molesto. Incluso deseaba que él fuese un poco más rápido pero no sabía cómo expresárselo. Decidió rodearlo con sus piernas esperando que entendiera el significado detrás de esa acción y suerte para ella que así fue. Abel le dio rienda suelta a su pasión, acrecentando su propio placer y el de la pelirroja; había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se había sentido de esa forma y no se sentía contrariado al desear a Esther, ya que bien podía estarlo debido a los factores que estaban en contra de este momento en especial.

Por otro lado, cuando tan solo habían pasados algunos minutos de su apasionada unión, Esther sentía que no podía soportar más esa sensación de tensión en su abdomen bajo, no se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado antes, por consiguiente su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de forma natural al estimulo proporcionado; su pulso estaba por las nubes, su espalda y caderas se arqueaban un poco y ni que decir de su agitación al respirar.

- Abel...- susurró ella antes de gimotear complacida e hincar sus uñas en la piel blanca de su amante. Él la besó con el mayor deseo que le permitía su cuerpo febril y el mundo de Esther explotó en colores frente a sus ojos a medida que una ola de placer recorría su pequeño cuerpo y la llenaba del más maravilloso sentimiento existente, un largo gemido suyo fue amortiguado por el beso, ella estaba teniendo su primer orgasmo. La forma de reaccionar de la chica llevó al hombre a su máxima excitación haciéndole contorsionar el rostro en una mueca de placer, aquella era la culminación de su satisfactoria unión con aquella hermosa chica, la cual yacía con los ojos entrecerrados y sumergidos en el éxtasis del momento.

Se quedó mirándola unos cuantos segundos y definitivamente ella tenía que ser la mujer más bella del planeta; su aura brillante y atractiva era aún más deslumbrante luego de la intimidad que habían compartido, era algo que ni él mismo podía explicar pero en verdad, como él había dicho antes, tenía mucha suerte; mucha suerte de tenerla, de poder admirarla y adorarla en ese preciso instante. Sin decir una sola palabra se acostó a su lado, descargando su oído cerca al pecho femenino, justo donde el corazón latía aun desbocado y se abrazó a ella no sin antes cubrir ambos cuerpos con la cobija que tenía al lado. Ella le pasó las manos con cariño por el cabello desaliñado un par de veces hasta que ya no pudo resistir más el tener los ojos abiertos y se entregó al sueño, en cambio Abel prácticamente se arrulló hasta dormir con sonido del corazón de Esther...

En la mañana del día siguiente, Esther abrió los ojos lentamente al despertar, se sentía cansada aún y quería seguir durmiendo; iba girar su cuerpo pero algo pesado sobre su torso se lo impidió, claro, Abel aún tenía parte de su cuerpo recostado sobre el de la chica. El hombre dormía apaciblemente con el cabello esparcido en todas direcciones, se veía tan tranquilo y tierno que la pelirroja sonrió para luego suspirar hondamente.

Sin duda todo esto era algo que jamás iba a olvidar, había sido muy especial en todas las formas posibles y además, nunca se había sentido tan bonita en su vida, solo se sintió realmente bella cuando cayó en cuenta de que alguien como Abel la deseaba y la consideraba hermosa, eso le subió el autoestima y le hizo sonreír un poco más. Se sonrojó visiblemente al recordar que ella la noche anterior había sentido también un deseo inmensurable hacía él y se había dejado llevar por la situación; pero es que aquella llama lasciva que había nacido dentro de ella era imparable. La lujuria era por mucho el pecado mas _delicioso _que había probado, ni la gula se le comparaba; y por ello, cuando Abel despertara ella le haría prometer una cosa, una única cosa que tal vez no sería capaz de pedirle a nadie más aparte de él: el tener una noche mágica una vez mas...

* * *

><p>Me tomó mes y medio hacerlo...nunca había hecho un lemmon tan detallado pero estoy satisfecha, la idea no salía de mi mente y tuve que escribirla... (que mente! e.e) Tiempos de no escribir un hetero xD<p>

**(*) dinares: **en el manga la moneda que utilizan en Albion son dinares pero supongamos que son las monedas que utilizan en todas partes xD

(*)**celibato opcional** ..buenoo.. si lo analizamos bien, el celibato no es algo que sea estricto en el vaticano de TB, puesto que por ejemplo el padre León tiene una hija, el papa anterior a Alessandro era su padre que por cierto tuvo 3 hijos (Caterina,Francesco y Alessandro) y cosas por el estilo..

(Porque sé tanto?.. me leí casi todos los libros y el manga xD por eso tal vez hay cosas implícitas en el fic pero lo hice mas ceñido al anime para que todos lo pudieran leer sin perderse mucho xD lo que más me preocupa es que de pronto no reflejé bien la personalidad de Abel... que hombre tan complicado ..Dios! e.e )

Y eso es todo amigos...

**Cualquier comentario,sugerencia, opinion, etc,etc..son bienvenidos y muy agradecidos..son como mi paga por entreternerlos a ustedes :P **

**saludos ^^**


End file.
